


Everything I Say Sounds Like a Worn Out Cliche

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M&M's, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall share M&M's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Say Sounds Like a Worn Out Cliche

-

The sun shines intensively on the sky and Niall thinks it’s a good idea to drag Harry and Zayn to enjoy the warm day with him. Zayn grabs a sandwich and complains something about not having his beauty sleep; Harry has a lazy grin on his lips, Niall’s fingers intertwined with his own and a package of M&M’s in the other hand.

 

They find Louis along the way with his sassy sunglasses and frayed Toms. He decides to join them just because doing nothing all day sounds good to him. The uni campus is really big so Zayn half walks and half stumbles on his own feet until they find a good place and he throws himself in the fluffy grass.

 

“Where’s Liam?” Louis asks after a few minutes watching Niall make himself comfortable in Harry’s chest.

 

“Dunno.” The curly haired boy says. He turns his head in Zayn’s direction when the boy mumbles something with his head buried in the grass. “Zayn says he’s in the library.” the tanned boy mumbles again and Harry shrugs because he’s not sure if that’s what Zayn said. Louis rolls his eyes and let’s himself fall on the ground.

 

The younger boy busies himself curling his finger in Niall's blonde locks making the other yawn, he chuckles because Niall reminds him of a kitten with his cute noises, lazy eyes and wrinkled nose.

 

Niall gets off of Harry's embrace and sits cross legged in front of his boyfriend, with a raised eyebrow and a threatening – not so threatening – look on his face.

 

“My kitten…” Harry whispers and kisses Niall’s nose.

 

“I'm more like a lion,” Niall growls, leaning forward. “don't ya think?”

 

Harry laughs and smashes their lips together because Niall is so adorable and perfect and everything Harry didn’t know he wanted in his life, he feels so lucky for have bumped into the blond in the dorms’ hallway in the first day at uni and quickly becoming friends with him and the other boys.

 

Zayn takes his sandwich from under his chest and looks at them like he’s never seen them kissing before.

 

“Please, don’t take my eyes’ virginity.” He says taking a bite of his smashed sandwich. The green eyed boy pokes his tongue at him because sometimes Zayn utterly decides that Perrie is going to spend the night at their shared dorm, doing who knows what, while Harry has to knock on Niall’s and Louis’ door with a tired look on his face and a pillow under his arm. But he doesn’t complain because sharing a small bed with Niall might be difficult but he enjoys the cuddling they get to have.

 

Niall snorts and grabs the package of M&M’s that’s near Louis’ arm. He takes a handful of chocolate and throws inside his mouth and Harry does the same.

 

“Open your hand.” Harry says chewing. After Niall does what he said, he puts his own hand underneath the other boy’s giving support.

 

Harry picks a few M&M’s from the package and starts putting them in Niall’s hand.

 

“Blue like your eyes. Yellow like your hair. Green like your favorite color...” he hesitates for a moment and looks at Niall, who gives him a big toothy grin. After a few seconds he puts a red M&M in the middle of Niall’s hand without taking his eyes of the blond and says, “Red like my love for you...” Niall is still looking at the chocolates in his hand “um, my love for you is actually a lot bigger than all the M&M’s in the world... and you make me a lot happier than all the chocolate in the world, I was... just...”

 

Niall finally lifts his eyes to look at Harry and he does this thing where he cutely squints his eyes and gets a smile from ear to ear while his cheeks start to get all pink, and the only thing the green eyed lad can do is kiss the blond. Kiss him until Niall can’t contain his laugh and that glorious sound just bursts out of his lips to fill Harry’s ears with happiness.

 

“I love you too.” Niall says containing his laugh for a moment because Harry is always demonstrating his love for him in different ways and Niall loves it and hopes the curly haired lad keeps doing it for a long time. He runs his hands through Harry’s hair, pushing his fringe away from his forehead and kisses his boyfriend back.

 

Louis interrupts their little moment to grumble and, “Stop you two! You’re starting to give me cavities.”

-


End file.
